


Legos and Artillery

by DumbestofAsses



Series: Vigilantism is not a part time job [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gwen Stacy is a hero, Harry Osborn is a mess, Legos, Norman Osborn's A+ parenting, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, but like not literally, theyre like four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbestofAsses/pseuds/DumbestofAsses
Summary: Peter doesn't like the new kid. he's a meanie pants.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Mary Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker & Richard Parker
Series: Vigilantism is not a part time job [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697728
Kudos: 17





	Legos and Artillery

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my world of horror

"Come on Cuddlebug, its time to wake up!" Mary Parker says excitedly, shaking her son lightly on the shoulder.

"Mmmmmgh," Peter mumbled into his pillow

Mary rolls her eyes before humouring her son, "hmmm guess I have no choice but to let my beautiful son sleep through his first day of kindergarten. I have but nought any choice regarding this as my beloved son said the very articulate words of 'mmmmgh' oh woe is me."

Peter immediately jumped up, "Mommy! Mommy! Why didn't you tell meeeeeee."

"Tell you what?" Mary said feigning innocence.

"It's my first day of KITDERGARDEN," Peter said pouting.

"Kindergarten," Mary corrected

"Kitergarnen?" Peter asked tilting his head

"Kindergarten."

"Kinderegg"

"What- no? Kindergarten"

"Kitsberg!" Peter giggled throwing his hands in the air.

"Come here you," Mary says scooping her son up in her arms. Peter giggles.

Mary rolls her eyes and pokes him in the stomach.

"Noooooo! No tickles! I'm a big boy now!" He laughs out 

"What? Too big for _me_?" his mother asks fake scandalized. 

Peter just nods his head, solemnly.

Mary laughs and walks over to the kitchen where her husband is frying eggs and plops Peter on his chair.

"How's the little caterpillar doing on this fine day," Richard asks pinching his son's cheek

"Daddy!" Peter squeals making grabby motions with his hands.

"One-second baby, Daddy has to finish making breakfast," Richard says in a baby voice

Peter nods, "Mommy's not allowed in the kitchen." 

Richard laughs as Mary an indefinable noise of embarrassment.

"Keep this up and I won't drop you to school," Mary says sternly

"mOMMY NOOOOOOOO," Peter screams tears in his eyes

"Do not fret my child for simply, I jest," Mary says, regretting what lead her humour to make a child cry.

"Jest?" Peter asks, hiccuping.

"Yes, Jest," Mary nods lowering herself to be on eye level.

"Okie," Peter says and starts humming off into his own world again.

After a minute Richard interrupts his humming, "Shouldn't you get changed?"

Peter nods and runs into his room to change out of his pyjamas, his parents share a chuckle and continue their own work. 

Finally, after a few minutes of struggle, Peter comes out all ready for school.

"Can we go now?" He asks his parents

"Breakfast first," reminds his mom.

Peter shoves the food in his mouth and says through the food, "What about now?"

"Eat," Mary commands

Peter grumbles and slowly chews his food and swallows.

"Now?" Peter asks

"Yep," His mom says grabbing her keys off the table

The ride is full of Peter humming in excitement.

Peter looks around. He didn't account for the fact that his parents would have to leave him here, alone. He feels lonely. Where did everyone go? He wants to cry. All the other kids already made friends. They're already talking. And here's here on the side. He doesn't like being on the side. Peter glances in the corner and notices another kid on the side. He has whiteish-tannish skin, black hair and blue eyes, he is wearing a blue sweater and has Kalki shorts. He's playing with Legos. Peter likes Legos. Peter decides he's gonna be friends with everyone on the sides. Peter decides that he's gonna be his friend. Peter nods to himself and runs off to talk to the other side child.

"Hi! 'm Peter!!!" Peter waves to his new friend.

His new friend doesn't wave back. Peter puffs. Maybe he didn't hear him?

"Hi! 'm Peter!" Peter says again but louder

The other kid doesn't say anything.

Peter pouts. Maybe he can't hear?

Peter taps on his shoulder.

The other kid flinches.

Peter decides that he couldn't hear him.

Peter grabs a lego.

"Can I play?" he asks as politely as he can.

The boy shakes his head.

Peter pouts even harder.

He thought he couldn't hear him?

But Peter still wants to be friends.

"Wha's your name? Mine's Peter!" 

The kid mumbles.

"Whats you say?" Peter asks nicely, scooching closer to where the kids playing.

"I said I can hear you," The boy said

Peter smiled, maybe they'd play after all!

"Okay!! What's your name? Can I play with you?" 

The boy shakes his head. 

He was so mean!! But Peter still wanted to be friends.

"Well can we be friends?" Peter asked hopefully.

He boy sat and thought for a minute before getting up.

Peter thought maybe they were gonna be friends!

He dumped the legos on him.

"I-I-I," Peter stuttered before sobbing.

The kid looked scared and ran away.

Peter sobbed loudly and Ms.Katerson ran over to him.

"What happened here? Are you missing your parents-" Ms.Katerson tried to calm him down

"H-he dumped the legos on me!" Peter sobbed out.

"Does it hurt?" Ms.Katerson asked ruefully.

Peter shook his head, no.

"Who threw the legos?" Mr.Katerson asked him

"No, he dumped them on me," he cried.

"Who did?" Ms.Katerson asked

"I dunno he raAAAN," he burst out sobbing again.

"Okay, can you tell me when you see him again," Ms.Katerson said calmly.

Peter nodded nimbly.

Peter decided that he didn't like him. 

He huffed and played more legos.

The teacher told him to tell her when he saw him again so he decided he was gonna watch out for him.

Or at least he tried to. He got pretty caught up in his legos.

He was building a star!

But not like the shape. He was building the ones in space!

Like the sun!!

It was big and round and full of hy-draw-gen. 

_Oh nuuuu!_ he thought _I'm out of yellow_!!!

Peter got up to go collect more. 

_Where could the yellow be?_ he wondered as he wandered

Finally, he found just enough yellow pieces on the ground.

Satisfied, he got up to go back to his star.

In his way to go back was a person, and Peter tripped over that person.

"EEK! Sorry," Peter squealed 

Then Peter saw his face.

_Him_

_The anti-name anti-lego meanie pants!_

Peter was not impressed.

"Sorry for dumping Lego on you," he said quietly.

Peter threw a yellow Lego he found at him.

He huffed and went back to looking for more yellow.

Peter felt a lego hit him.

No name threw a lego at him!

Peter didn't like that. He threw another lego at him.

He ran off to the lego place.

_No name got more legos!_

Peter grabbed an armful of legos too and they went into a full-on battle!

He threw lego!

Peter threw lego!

It was warrrr!!!!!!!!

"Hey!! Stop throwing Legos!" A girl said

The girl had white skin with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a pink skirt. 

She had legos in her arms.

We all stared at each other until No name threw a lego at her.

She gasped and threw a lego back.

The war continued!!!

"What is going on here?" Ms.Katerson screeched horrified.

The trio stopped throwing legos as silence held the conversation.

"A war," Peter supplied helpfully. No name and She snickered.

"You can't throw legos!" Ms.Katerson exclaimed

"That's what I said!!!" She remarked

"Sorry," No name muttered.

Peter and She followed his lead and apologized to their teacher.

"What even started this??" Ms.Katerson demanded

"He dumped legos on me!!" Peter immediately said, throwing No name under the bus.

"Well- well he threw a lego at me when I tried to apologize!!!" No name exclaimed

"I didn't start it!" She said quickly

"That is enough!" Mr.Katerson sighed, "You three need to apologize."

"Sorry," the three immediately said

"Not to me, to each other," Ms.Katerson said

No one wanted to go first. So Peter did.

"I'm sorry for throwing legos at you," Peter said to No name and She.

"I'm sorry for dumping legos on you," No name said, "and then throwing legos at both of you." 

"I'm sorry for throwing legos at both of you," She said

"Can we be friends now?" Peter asked the both of them

"Okay! Hi I'm Gwen!" ~~She~~ Gwen said.

"I'm Peter!" Peter he said cheerfully.

The both of them looked at No name.

"I'm Harry," ~~No name~~ Harry mumbled

Gwen and Peter cheered.

"Wanna play legos?" Gwen asked

They both agreed.


End file.
